Plea2e, II you won't, II wiill
by likeaprimeboss
Summary: "The Helmsman" and "The Psiioniic" are two different views, A cold calculating servant, and the intelligent, Fire-Spirted Fighter. There used to be a raging war, that has settled into simply a whisper of a protest. What happens when Signless learns of this? Can he bring him back from borderline insanity? And what does this have to do with Sollux?
1. An Empty Reunion

Everything rang out

Everything hurt

Everything was burning

Everything ended

Where could he possibly be now? **Hell?** Heh….That was irony right now. He had tried his best to release a heavenly dream of peace and friendship… Only to be suffocated with…

 **HATE**

It was easy, BELIEVE him it was easy to let it consume him, really and truly to the point of no return,

 **TO ABSOLUTE MADNESS**

But he couldn't let himself… Not now, with _SO MUCH_ on the line… His friend, best friend

 ** _HIS MOIRAIL_** **,**

was in trouble… He found one other thing ironic…. He might have been called "The Sufferer", but right now, It was his friend that was in agony.

He still hadn't fully processed what had happened to him.

 **He couldn't stop staring…**

 _Why?_

 **The familiar yellow blood mixing with the sludge…**

 _This was his fault…_

 **The pink living chains that bound the controlled controller..**

 _Is there any part of him left?_

 **Rooting, Hanging, almost lifeless**  
 _ **NO**_ _  
_He'd known the condescension to be cruel, but this  
 _ **This**_ _  
_A cocktail of emotions suddenly surfaced. The deepest, hottest anger that burned like gasoline. But A new emotion was present, Regret. It hollowed him. He felt like his heart was gone as his anger

slowly, y, **G,** filled the empty cavern. He swayed, the Taunting  
 **F**

 **E**  
 **E**  
 **L**  
 **S**  
Stringing what had happened in his mind.

No

No, no

NONONONO

THEY DIDN'T!

 **"** **MITUNA!"**

SIgnless ran towards his friend, Hoping, praying, maybe he was still here. Tears flowed down his cheeks without any notice.

Please please please.

Pink and purple tentacles covered the room. Along with this…. Purple sludge along the floor. It was thick like syrup but he pushed through it like a simple breeze, the need to bring back his best friend too strong. In the center of the room, was

"The Helmsmen"

MITUNA

"The Software"

MOIRAIL

Tears stinging down his cheeks. He unceremoniously tripped and fell into the pink sludge that was starting to consume the gold blood of his fallen frien- No! Don't think like that! He's not fallen! (HE CAN'T BE DEAD) He'll be okay. Signless scrambled to get to his feet, struggling to keep back to his top priority.

The Psiioniic

"The Helmsmen"

MITUNA

"The Software"

MOIRAIL

Still floundering on the ground, He reached up to the mound of pink tentacles drowning his friend up to his upper chest . He began clawing at the base, trying to get up and dig his friend out. Maybe. Somehow…. He began quietly crying out his once lively friend. Red was starting to mix with the pink sludge and yellow blood. All mixing into a disassociating hue. Signless slipped on his heels, Squeaks echoing through the control room. Using both hands, He shakingly reached up and grabbed

"The Helmsman's"

MITUNA'S

Shoulders and pulled himself up-

What?

Signs face hit sludge and he looked up, Confused. Did Psi just? Thrown you down? A screaming hit your ears, you finally registered it. He had been screaming ever since you got in. How did you not hear him.

 _He was in_ SO MUCH PAIN, AGONY

You didn't know how to get him to stop screaming


	2. The Battlefield of Two Views

Kankrii,

" **The Signless"**

CG.

" **The Sufferer"**

SIIGN!

" **Records show no information on 'Siign"."**

Where iin the FUCK did you go?

" **The Sufferer has been terminated."**

IIt's not true right?

" _ **The Sufferer has been terminated."**_

You're Not DEAD

" _The Sufferer has been terminated."_

That video.

" **The Sufferers Execution has been filmed."**

Please tell me she lyiing

" **The Empress would never lie to me."**

TELL ME THAT EVERYTHIING SHE HAS SAIID WAS A LIIE

" **SHE."**

EVERY.

" **WOULDN'T."**

FUCKIING.

" **LIE."**

WORD.

" **The Pilot's Behavior problems must be documented and reports on the damage done-."**

FUCK THE REPORTS

"" **The Pilot's Behavior problems mu-"**

 _LET_ _ **ME**_ _ **TALK**_

" _ **Define 'Me'."**_

 _ **AGHH**_

" _ **Stop."**_

 _ **FUCKING DAMNIIT**_

" _ **FIGHTING."**_

 _ **JUST**_ _LEt_ me…..

" **Who are you?"**

Me?

" **..."**

There's not really me anymore,

" **..."**

IIs there?

" **Do you really think they is?"**

There's no _me_ anymore

" **There's only** _ **us**_ "

 _ **II**_ _can't do anything_

" **No there's separation between us."**

 _ **II**_ _can't,_

 _ **II**_ _can't even maniipulate the code…._

 _ **II**_ _can't ever move,_

 _ **II**_ _can't have any thoughts to myself….._

 _Can II?_

 _ **Siignless?**_

 _ **Sufferer?...**_

 _ **IIts the shiip,,,**_

" **It's** _ **ME"**_

… _Can II even…._

" **You can't do anything."**

 _Be me again?_

" **Never Again."**

CG

" **MUTANT."**

IIm begging you…

" **RED BLOOD SCUM."**

Please

" _ **TERMINATE."**_

Help mE

HelP ME

HELP ME

HELP ME HELPME HELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPME HELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPME HELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELP

 **PILOT IS CRASHING, Disciplinary measures has began.**

 **MEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPME HELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPME HELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPME HELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPME HELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPM EHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHEPLLMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPME HELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPME HELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPME HELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPME HELPMEHELPMEHELPME**

" _ **What a pretty red."**_

OH SHII-

" _ **KILL."**_

II'M SORRY

" **Let me take care of this."**


	3. First Authors Note!

p style="margin-left: 108pt;" Authors note:/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Wow, 2 Chapters in 3 days! I'm on fire! :o)/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Anyway, this isn't always going to be the case. But/p  
p style="text-align: center;"I was so excited i couldn't stop writing! I will try to update,/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Every, at the very least 4 days, At most, 10 days!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"This is going to a ride to me, but i'll do my best with the writing,/p  
p style="text-align: center;"(I'm not the best, Or as good as I want to be… :o(...)/p  
p style="text-align: center;"So If you see a mistake, tell me so I can fix it!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"This is going to be quite a long story,/p  
p style="text-align: center;"(8-12 Pages)/p  
p style="text-align: center;"So Don't expect it to end soon./p  
p style="text-align: center;"See you on the next page!/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Yours truly/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Luna/p 


	4. Reach

Signless was too caught up in his own tears of horror (How could they do this) , utter euphoria _(He's Alive! He's still in there! Psi!)_ and then came the anger. He was angry- No. Yes! Maybe? It felt Lightheaded, Sunny Joy, Burning, Poisonous Anger and a Terrifying Horror was all thrown into a blender, then was poured _directly_ into his thinkpan. A realization hit him like a train. Psi was still screaming. _The Biowires, FUCK of course! They're hurting him!_ Anger took hold. He began to take fistfuls of the slimy pink wires and began to rip them apart. Slim was getting on his hands. Another one. Another one.

 _Plea2e, Ju2t 2top..._

 **Intruder is present in helmsblock**

"The hell?!"

Signless was taken by surprise by the sudden voice, and jumped back only to slip and be met with a faceful of water.. The voice sounded lifeless, automatic, perhaps male? He didn't know… It didn't matter even if he cared. It sounded anything but what Psi sounded like. He was… Joking, sometimes sarcastic. Yes this voice spoke of high intelligence, but Psi was more than that, He was more than this, this _simple battery They had_ ** _DARED_** **TO-**

He breathed in… And out…. He had to keep a calm head,

 **But what they did-**

What they did was wrong,Yes. But now, He had to fix it.

Despite his rage outburst, He had only managed to rip out 7 out of what had to be hundreds, of pink biowires buried into his skin. The helmsman scream was starting to quiet down. His voice was hoarse and cracking. Sign could have cried from just hearing. There was a despair in it. It rang of emptiness and solitude. _Fuck! If only I could have gotten here sooner. Forgive me my friend…_

 _Wait,_

 _How am I here In the first place?_

The thought hit him hard. How was he here. He hadn't thought about it until now, HOW WAS HE HERE?! He was dead. Dead as door nail. Dead as hell! He had been so busy dealing with Psi he hadn't realized that _he was here._

 **Intruder has entered Helmsblock.**

 _Well,_

 **Intruder will be executed.**

A tingling flowed through the water and traveled to his body. His entire body twitched. HolY FUCK IT HURTS!FUCK **FUCK FUCK**

"Fuck! STOP!"

 _Kankrii?_

"PSI PLEASE STOP IT _FUCKING HURTS!_ HELP!"

 _FUCK! 2TOP THE ELECTRIICIITY!_

Crimson red tears flowed down his cheeks. HIs entire body was twitching. FUCK FUCK FUCK!

"MITUNA!"

FUCK!LET HIIM GO! PLEA2E!

 **Pilot is attempting to Intervene**

 **Pilot will be disciplined**

"W-wait fuck. D-do-on't-t…" He tried to stutter out. In a failing, a desperate attempt to save his friend harm. His vision was beginning to cloud black at the edges as his body jerked with the current.

 _Oh no, waiit!II promise II won't g-_

A scream of agony tore throughout the room. The Psiioniic trashed in the biowires even though 'trashing' was really just slight twitching. Even though he was trying to move with everything he had.

"FU-f-u-ck-k! S-s-sttopp! DO-NT H-H-UR-T-T HI-M! MITUNA!"

 _II'M 2ORRY! I'M 2O 2O 2ORRY! II'M 2ORRY II'M 2ORRY II'M 2ORRY_

Pain throbbed in his head. _FUCK!_ Electricity was pulling apart his body, and choking his consciousness away. All he could see was clouded black with red and blue flashing in the middle as a blurred dot.

 _2TOP! DON'T HURT HIIM! HURT ME IINSTEAD! PLEA2E_

 **Pilot is a̱̮̥ͭ̽t̩t̓͗ͪͤe̳̞͔͖̻̗̤̔̅̿ͩ̉m̩̥̹̦̯̊p̫͎̣͔̄ͫ̋͗t̃̈́̿ͣȉ͇̤ͪͮ́̃̽͛n͖̩͎̻͍̈́̌ͨ͊ͦͮǧ͈̳̻̯͇̬ͧ͆̚ͅ ̟̮ͬ̉t̵̗̖̰̤̦̮ͮ̾ͯ̏̿ǒ͔̫͇̠̫̮̦̪̕ ̼̹̣̦̞͚̗͆i̾̇̓̅̆͏̵̀҉̵̖̘̻̰̬͉̹ņ̵͚͉̙͓͓̥̲̰̹͔̣̯̩̘̲̤͔͌ͥͫ̓͂ͥͩ̍͌ͥ̏̓̉̿ͧ͛̀͐̔́͜ͅţ̶̷̘̮͔̰̲̘͍̹̞̪̘͔̥̬ͮ̉ͦ͛ͬ̆ͧ̅̏͑ͭ͂ͨ̎͒̏͢ͅe̥͖̻̳͖̟̹͓̖̰̙̼͎͕̘ͯͯ̊̈́̽̍̇͛̀͞ȑ̡̗͓͙͉̜̱̖͇͓͖͈̻͙͍̼̖̬̃̑͛͛ͦ͗ͤ̀ͪ̎͌̋͐̀̔͡v̴̌͗̉ͪ̂͛̅̇͞͡҉̧̱̲̱ͅe̴̢̧̘͉̩͍͓̭͙ͥͭ̏ͫ͌̋ͥ͊͋̓̄͛͂͑ͩ̑̃ͨ̔͝ņ̰͔̥͙̼̤̗̼̱̱̥̖̣̱͎̖̈́ͭ̿̎̑̏͛͂ͤ̄̆͠ͅͅe̢̢̳̩̱̬̻̮͖͇̟̭̳̜̖̳̱̱̙̘̔ͭ̔ͮͫ̆͌̓ͮ́͗ͥ̍̉ ̴̢̹̪̱͓͙̊ͧͬ̈̾͛͆͛ͮ**

 _2TOP!_

Sign saw blue and red flashing from Psi suddenly stop, and then flash violet. The pain was gone in an instant. His body twitched one more time before crashing into complete immobility. Gasping for as much air as his lungs could hold. He blinked, with the dot of blue and red gone. All that was left was darkness. His eyes closed swiftly. As Consciousness slipped from him like water dripping through his hand. Psi's screaming was dieing down. But hearing was being drowned out with static.

"Mituna… Are you o…...:"

He passed out

Everything went quiet.

Expect for a single familiar presence he knew from long ago. Something gently, weakly clawed at the border where his mind ended. It wasn't all there. _He_ wasn't all there. Like something was holding _him_ back. Keeping _him_ from reaching out, from speaking. But something finally broke through. A small voice. It could have been mistaking as the the lightest of breaths. If he had taken one single breath would have not even heard a word of it. It spoke low. And was entangled with desperation.

 _"Please help me"_


	5. Communications

Floating endlessly.

Not knowing who or even what he was.

Well besides "The Pilot"

He knew he _was_ n't more than that,

He _was_ n't more than this,

He _was_.

 _Wasn't_ stronger.

Despair settled in

It took him one second to register what he already knew,

this was never gonna end.

Ever

He heard it.

At this point, it was simply a whisper.

 _Oh no, plea2e not thiis agaiin…_

Whispers of what maybe, had been the past...

And than _her_ voice,

 **"Just surrender already, It's easier than fighting me. I don't want to hurt you."**

It spoke of kindness and empathy, hiding the true malice underneath. The true malice she had never allowed him to see once sealed inside the helmblock.

 _2hut the fuck up!_

He'd surrender his identity sweeps ago. WHY WAS SHE STILL ASKING? He knew he really meant nothing now. Just a husk someone was draining for power. He'd stopped fighting, so why was she still there?! He would have called out for help. But he knew it was fruitless. It always had been in the first place. Her Imperious Condescension had stripped his memories of anyone in his past when he'd gotten to close to killing everyone in the ship. Now, It was being taunted in front of him. Simple outlines of figures so familiar, yet right where his memory ended. or sometimes the smell of hope, (He still didn't know how the fuck it was possible, It filled him with such empty happiness. _Whatever had caused such a smell was definitely long dead..._ ) and…

….Voices….

Warm and kind, playful , everything it took for him to simply break down mentally crying.

Why. wHY WHY?!

He _yearned_ to remember, to _know_ these familiar face and whispers of the past.

 _Waiit….  
He whispered back to them_

 _Take me wiith you…._

For a split second, It all comes back to him.

And he feels so **alive** , like he can **breath**.

And Then,

It All Goes To

 **NO!** SSSSS

TTTTT **2TOP!**

 **LET ME REMEMBER!** AAAAA 

TTTTT **PLEASE!**

 **Waiit** IIIII

CCCCC

 **_** SYSTEM DETECTS INTRUDER IN HELMBLOCK

He stopped even looking forever ago. He knew what was next.

Election to the poor soul who probably was at the wrong place, at the wrong time…

 **"MITUNA!"**

 _Who-_

 **It's no one important…**

 _Is that-_

 **Shhh, It's no one-**

For a simple moment,

Everything,

 **G**

Comes back,

Vividly, Fluently,

He-

 **AGH!**

Pain flooded through his body. He knew why this was. He'd gained some control and thus memories and of _course it had_ to be yanked out from under him. What the hell did he think he was doin-

 **"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!"**

He saw his own body shake _his best friend_ off,

 _Waiit! No, Kankrii! Come back! II'm 2orry! I can't control what_ _ **he**_ _does!_

The 'he' that was in the conversation was, "The Helmsman." The crack in is psyche that had driven him to delusions, on more than one occasion. Sometimes…..

Sometimes…

He'd…

When he would **(BE FORCED TO)** destroy a planet…

He'd

L

A  
U  
G  
H

A moment of pure euphoria,

He couldn't help it.

And when he would,

He cry afterword.

WHAT WAS HE BECOMING?!

 _I'm a monster_

 **"It's what we are** **made** **to be"**

 _You?_

 **"Me?"**

 ** _"US?"_**

OH, FUCK IT STILL HURT!

Huh?

 _Oh Gog, WAIIT KANKRII! PLEASE DON'T-_

 **"I TOLD YOU TO LET ME TAKE CARE OF THIS!**!"


	6. Or Not

What?

Everything…?

'S?

Edges?

What?

Breathing?

The hell was breathing?

Oh, Shit, He wasn't!

Awareness and memories proceeded to

Bitch-slap

him _right_ across the face.

He gasped for air like a drowning man just pulled out of the water. He was met with a revolting taste.

UGH WHAT THE FUCK!?

...He was underwater, and WHAT IN THE FUCK WAS THIS?!, Signless began to cough up Gog knows whatever was this liquid. He trashed with some kind of strength he somehow managed to conjure to lift himself up, up out of this water. Whatever strength he magically conjured up, was almost depleted instantly. It was at this moment he finally learned two things.

His best friend was still trapped in whatever hell this was.

2\. His body felt like it was filled with Iron.

Well, damn.

The odds really were stacked against him,

Weren't they always?

Ugh, fuck.

 _Help me_  
"Quiet."

 _̴̯̥̪̏̇͋́̔̈́́̉̏͌͑̌̌P̶̧̦̦̲̖͚̝̼͉̣̗̂̒l̴̺̩͕̳͇̻͓̠͚̩͓̻̫̟͂̃̿͊̔̐̑̋́ͅͅe̸̡̢̼̠̬̦͎̝̬̮͇͇̬̯̗̞̳̻̾̇̽̿̈́̒̈́̃̓̓̐͊̑͊̍̽͜a̶̘̭̮̲͎̲͎͎̤͉͑̓́̾͘2̶̢̩̤̥̥͚͔̝̹̠̮̘̙̞͑̉̈̑̾̐́̒̉̓̆͌́̕̚̕͝e̴̛͓̤͈̮̤̹̣̹͔͛̇͑̋́̅̉͒́͆̈́̇̐̕͘͝-̷̧̢̛̛̜͎̪̹̦̥̦̗̣̜̫̐͆̄_

"Shhhh."

 _…_ _̷̗̭̺̹͕̠͎̱̉͊͛̂̄̽̓̀̉͝͝ͅ.̶̣͖̄̿̀̒̉́͊̓̈̾̓̐͝I̸̧̗̜̣̺̱̼͙̯͙͚̱̒̀̎̿̒̈͛͛̎͑̆̓̈́̂̚͝ͅIt̷͙̮͒̈́͗̾̊͛̄͂͊̏́̚͠͝ş̵͕̝̻̻͑̑̂ ̴͙̱̱͍͍͇̥̰͉̤͈̦̝͈͖̹̦̓̉̃̃̍g̴̯̽̂̒͋̽͊͛̾͌̀̈́͂̕̚ḛ̶͚̼̯̲͉̖̽̒̈́t̸̛̹̫̘̄̀̈̀̄̍͘t̵̙͕̟͍̙̮̼̮̋͑̅̿͒̏̅͜͝ͅḯ̷̡̙̮̆̎̃̌͐̓̌̈̾͊̾̀̚̕̚͝In̶̢͍̖͙̝̙̼͈̓̿̐̍̒͑͛̔g̸̡̙͎͇̲̦̣̥̪͓̦̫͓̳̈̉̂̀͛̈́̇͝͝ͅ ̵̢̢̝͕̜͚͎̻̙̥͇͛̎̑͌͑h̷̡̜̳̗̜͇͚̥̝͙͚̱͖̻̰̭͐͂̉a̸̢̬̣̗͂̾̾̉̊̐̆͌̅͑͑̑̒̽̎ͅr̷̥̯͍͇͕̉̇͜͝d̷̲͉͖͎̣̣͚̣̠̺̯͚́͗̒̐̌͆́̎͊̑̉̀̔͂̓̕͜ͅ…̵̹͔̰̤̤͎̯͗̌̋͌͑̾̉̐̓̇̚͘̚̚͝_

"I'll hurt you again."

 _"To Separate u-me-s_

 _"II thiink II can just.."_

 _"Plea2e let me do thiis.."_

He heard a bing, The sound rippled through the depths of whatever kind of stasis he had entered. It sounded kind of like, a notification sound? Trollian was the first thing his thinkpan went to. All those conversations. The palest comrade, an indescribable love . A pang of sorrow shot through his heart. _(Mituna, focus on Mituna.)_ Sign opened his eyes, (How long had he had them closed?) and sat up. Huh? Wasn't there a fuckton of water here a minute again? Once he was done sitting up,he was met face to face with 'The Pilot.' (He grimaced, 'Pilot',he's better than this. Worth more than a statute. _)_ He also saw….

A?

A computer monitor?

The hell did that get there?

It looked to be built into the base of the column, the biowirers around it was pulling back. That explained why he hadn't seen it before, it had been covered by wires. Pink slime was thinly stretched across the screen… Was there light shining that though the slime? It almost looked like a light pink… Okay the fuck was he thinking right now?There was a keyboard beneath the monitor. It didn't look like it was in any better shape…

….There was a window opened, It….

It looked like.

...Trollian?

...His heart stops…

Nothing could have stopped him now, The Condec, Grand Highblood,

Fuck

30 Condec couldn't have stopped him,

The Iron in his body was forgotten, Thrown out the window,

GONE

He began thrashing and twisting throughout the water to the column.

His face could now be no more than 6 inches from the slime covered monitor and keyboard. _Oh?_

...He was already logged in...

FINALLY ALMOST FUCKING THERE

He didn't care _how_ , he was logged in,

He didn't care _when_ the water drained

He didn't care _why_ he blacked out.

That most important thing right now was CONTACT

Huh?

There was a message in the screen,

_ Trollian

Tw̱̱̙̻͛̓͌ͩ̾o̜̗̯̠̐͋T͖͕̹̮̣̙͉̻̔̓h̢̭̬̰̳̱ͧ͐ͦ́ͬ̃ͩë͍̬̭͈͇͈̅̔͛ͧ̆́ ̷͕̪͚̌̅ͧ̃A͍̤̖̖̫͖̬p͚̟̉̎͐̿̂̽̅o͙̩̘̹ͫ̏̏͌̌s̟̠̮̥̺̬͇͊ͤ̏͛͐t̍ĺ̤͈̰̜̤͎͂ͨ̈͆̀e̤̗̜ͤ̾̂̍̋͒͛s͔̱͓̩̿͋̾ͩ̀̀͐ͨ͢͞ͅS̢͇̮̳̠̔̉̀̕͡y̷̛̠͍͔ͯ̾̈́̓̆̋͊̚ș̢̥̪͔͙̮̅̇͗̚ț̲̦̗̽̒e̟͔̮̟̩̬͕̍̏ͩ̀̍̇m̗̹͉̟̱͉̪̺͋̒̾̚͝[TTAS] started trolling CausticGnosis[CG]

The Fuck?


	7. Helmsmen, Psiioniic LOSE YOUR MIND

[CG]: PSI!

[CG]: 9H G9G!

[CG]: Y9U'RE HERE!

[CG]: Y9U'RE ALRIGHT!

* * *

Sign began the feel his fingers slip on the keyboard. His cheeks were basically drowning in his own crimson tears.

FINALLY

Relief was one hell of an understatement. At this moment, NOTHING was wrong. Everything was perfect…

He sighed

Finally, Mituna could get out of here _with him..._

* * *

[CG]: MITUNA,

[CG]: MY FRIEN6,

[CG]: I'M HERE

[CG]: I KN9W I T99K A L9NG TIME

[CG]: BUT I'M HERE N9W…

* * *

A sob forced its way through his lips

Oh, he was so happy.

* * *

[CG]: I'M HERE

[T _T_ A _S_ ]: H̬̬͎̆̉̉ͦ̋̚ͅè̹̋̌l͈̻̞̮̝̯̱̄ͩ̒l͕̠̮͙̓ͭͯoͤ̋̐ͅ.̫̫͎͈͎̞̪͋

* * *

He responded!

* * *

[CG]: SEE? IT'S ALL ALRIGHT

[CG]: Y9U'RE HERE

[CG]: I'M HERE

[CG]: IT G9ING T9 6E 9KAY

* * *

He wasn't sure of those words were for him or for Mituna

More sobs

Pilot Corruption at 38%.

* * *

[T _T_ A _S_ ]: S̐̀ͩͪ̃̏y̞s͓͔̰̳͙͌̀ͤͮ̒ͮt͙̣͉̺͈̮̰̓̏e̠̣̞̠ͩͧm̰̜̜ ̉͊ͮ̆͒ͣ̈́d̐͛̐̀ͩ͐ọ̰͖̼͍eͫͣ͗ͪs̯̝̺͕͎̝̣ͫ̿̐̂̚ ̼̞̩͕̺̳̟n̫͙͙ͫ͗̂̚o̥̙̗͍͓̞̖̔̊ͮͬ̇ͯt̤̥̠̜̟͔̙̑ ̟̼̣r̠̘̜͔̗͔ͤ̎̏ͮͮ͛e̘ͩ̆̃̚c̙̥̹̥̪̞͗ͨ̍ͭ̎ͧo̺̜ͣͨ̈́gn͈̩ͬ̅͂͆ͬ̊͗i͍̳̩̳̯͓̓ͅz̜͍̮͂͑ͨͧ́̃̚e̳̹ ̉͌ͤ͛y̖̝̥̐̐̉̾̀ͫǒ͉̈́ͥͣͦͥ̂u̫̅͗ͥ̑̈ͪ.̲͎̦ͫͪ ͈̂ͪͬ̉͑ͩW̒ͨ͂h̫͐̉̇̔͌̚o̤͖̩̥͕ͩ ͈̘͍ͭ̎̄̚a̠̘̪̮̮͉͊̿ͅr̜̪͇̱̞̖e͓̥̬ͣ̆̐̌ͅ ̥̯̬̼̬̀ͯy̆̍̀ͬ̎o͉̻͇͈̬͌ͤ͌ͮͯ̽̊ǔ͚̥̺̭͍ͧ̈ͩ̔͋?̙̲̃̿͌́ͦ

 _[_ T _T_ A _S]: K̷ankri̵i̵?͘_

* * *

Everything stopped

His breath hitched and went quiet

What?

* * *

[CG]; WHAT?

* * *

He felt his heart stop

* * *

 _[_ T _T_ A _S]: ̡̤̬̤̾̃ͥ̚o̰̟ͭͭ̿ͥY̥̟̘͙̻͂̈́̐͋̇̑̚ͅŭ̩̺̣͎͎̺̀ͮ͠ ̲̦̍̑͢tͭ͌̋̑̊n̥̻̼̳͙̳̲̑̐̊͑͋͋ͬ͡ǒ̻̟̏ ͚̼̖͂͗̀e̖̯̮̘̭͂͟r̦̗̹̣͑̈̂̏̔͐̈a̸̭̙ͥͭ͒́̒ͩl̘̟̋̄ͫ ̄ͮ̓ͬ́̐́r̦͈͎̩̱͕̎̆͐̇̈́͢a̵̤͖̟̠ͯ̅̄͊̽ͪe̩̻͍̎ͧ͐̽̍̀̏͜ ̙͉͓ͩ͆̇́o̎ͤ̂ͮ͋͏̺̠̱̼͈̻yͨ̊̎͗̂̂҉̘͕͕̮ù̡̪̬̃̌̑?͎_

[T _T_ A _S_ ]: What else would he be?

[CG]: PSI?

[CG]: ARE Y9U 9KAY?

* * *

Concern settled in his thinkpan

Worry was painful stabbing his gut.

* * *

 _[_ T _T_ A _S]: h̬͈̬̣̩ͬͮͯͪ͗aͩ͐h̍͆̓a̵͆ͯ̇̅.͔̘ͩͪ͋͋͋̔̚.͎.̓̑ͧ̈́ͦ̓_

 _[_ T _T_ A _S]: H͐ͮͥ͛͑ͩͮ́̂͏҉̠̞̯̮̱͓Ȁ̰̂̈͊͢ͅH̖͙͔̜̼͕͖̤̎̌́ͨ̋ͭͩ͟͠A̷̖͌͒͟H͊̌ͣ͒ͣ͑̅ͭ҉͚̦͓̞͍̙̤Ã̢͕̰̺͈ͤ̎̽ͭ͒͊́H̥͙̲͔̿͜͠A̲̒͑̑ͬ̀ͣͨ͢H̸̱̯̠̪ͬ̓ͧͤ͆̚̕Ạ̶̺̄ͧ̃̚̕͜_

* * *

Mituna?

A look of horror crossed his face, His red eyes shrunk to mouth opened and closed, wordlessly. Anything below his neck was had folded in on himself, with his knees touching his chin. Arms outstretched in front of him, hands on the vertical keyboard buried in the base of the column.

 _"Haha"_

He attention was ripped away from him, as he heard, an almost silent chuckle. He, as slow as he could, looked up.

….Oh, Gog….

Mituna

The body of his friend, restricted by the biowires _(Chains)_ was shaking, jerking in quick, sudden movements. Face covered in yellow blood. His mouth was slightly open. He was snickering. It wasn't Psi voice as he had remembered it. It was weak, cracking, heaving, almost desperate, But the most disturbingly of all. Was the pure insanity that coated the words. It sent chills down his spine. The euphoria of the laughter had him want to run away and NEVER come back, Sign began shaking uncontrollably.

 _"Hahahaha!"_

 _Pilot corruption at 67%_

 _Pilot corruption reaching dangerous levels_

The laughing was getting louder and louder by the second. Psi's shoulders were shaking. No his entire body was shaking like madness was a long forgotten friend he was simply embracing. And not letting go.

 _"AHAHAHAHAH!"_

More tears Streamed down his face

 _9h G9g, what's happenings?! What the hell is g9ing 9n?! Mituna, is that y9u? Are y9u there?! Wh9 is this!?_

He opened his mouth, vocal cords outright refused to work. Terror filled his body and seemed to be cracking out though his skin. Making him shake like a jackhammer. He had to do it. He spoke low and quiet. Comparing his voice to the roaring insanity in the sound form that was pouring out of his friend's mouth and resonating in the pink slime covered room, he sounded like a mouse pitifully squeaking.

"Mituna?"

His laughter calmed down, It was now less of a roar and more of a ringing. It was still there.

Pilots corruption reaching dangerous levels

* * *

 _[_ T _T_ A _S]: Ā̄̅̿͂̉ ̈́ͪ̽̊̇LͮͯI͑ͤ̉ͦ̾E̐̄͐̓̇ͮ,̉͑̋ ͑ͭ̂W̊ͤͤͪHAT̀ͭ̋͊ ̈́̓̅̆A̾̐ͬ̾ ͣ͒̈͛͋ͥ̒Lͦ̒̐ͦͮ̿̈́Iͥ̑ͣ͑͋̓E͐ͯ̾!̾ͦ̅ͦ_

`` [T _T_ A _S_ ]: ͌̾̆̔̂͑A̎ͣ͛̏ͯ ̀ͪ̈́̆ͪĹÌ̋̚E͛?̋ͩ!ͨ̓́ ́̂͊͆

 _[_ T _T_ A _S]: ͥ̿̊̒H͒ͣ͛ͧ̽AḦ̓̐̿̚AH̾̓̅̍H̾́̀͐Aͭͫ͐̚H̎ͭ̈̋͊̑A̿̿̄̓̿͋͗A͒̄̊͆̏H͌ͮ̈ͬA͐̈́ͣ͑̇H͋͂̂AÀHͧͨ̃̍̃!ͪ̒ͤ̃?̓̈́̌!ͬ?͊͌̍ͧ ̍̉͒_

[T _T_ A _S_ ]; ͯSͬͬͮ͑̈́͗̈Tͥ͛̿ͣ̉͐̎U͋PI̅͋͋̆ͫDͤ̀̍,̑̂́ ͂̂I̊̈́͂̿̄D̑ͣ̽͌Iͨ̒̑ͫ͋̓Ő̄̈T̈́̂!̐̇͌?̃̇͌̔̄ ̌̈́̐̍̃ͤ̆

 _[_ T _T_ A _S]: ͨ͊̄̌ͪͫ̚KA̔̄͛ͩN̓̾KR̋̒ͣ͌͋̑I͑?!́̉ ̇ͬ͗_

[T _T_ A _S_ ]: ̐̌̊ͧͨͥ̚Ṡ͑͌ÎͥGͮ̆̒̏̚N͑Lͮ̉͋Ȇ̓̊S̒̐ͬ̋͑ͮSͫ͆ͦ̀̉̾̚?̏͒̂ͭ̋͊ ̄͋ͭͣ

 _[_ T _TAS]: ̄ͬ̓̇ͥH̀ͣͦ̀̎ͣ͆Ŏ̇̇̈̔̓Pͧͮ͐ͧͮEͦL̉͌ͬ̐͂͊͂E̔̔͋͋̎SͦS̿!̂͗͋_

* * *

Signless looked over the words on the screen. What tHE FUCK!?

He couldn't move his body….

* * *

 _[̠̪̬_ Ṯ̝̣͍ _T̤͕̼ͅ_ A͙͇̙̰ _S̮]̝̺͔̺͕̪: ̟̙͉ ̯̼̠̹O̩H͈͙?̦̜̩̭͓̱͔!̲̤̼̰̩̣_

̼̺͚͈ ̪̙̥͉̟̳[̱T̥̞̰̺͓͎͕ _T͈̦̘̯̼_ A̯̱̼̤ͅ _S̪̜_ ]͉̗͍̼͔̣̰:̠̗͙̱͕̠͙ ̝̫̪͍͈̼S̪O̠̹̘̣M͕̳E̟͖̖̱̰̮ͅON̙E̹͓ ̥̥̠C̺̹͎̩A̳N̥̮͍̹̥ ̘̼̘̰̪S̩̝̝͙E̟͖E̺̜ ̖̬ͅͅU͓̬̳̰͍S̙͈̳̖ ̼ ̰͙͚̘͓ ̣̮ ͎̜ ̪̼̫͖S̳O̫͓̬̩̣̭ME͚̰͓̥̹O̤̙Ṉ̥̥̩͈̳E̤̮͚ ̦͈̜͚̫͓ͅC͇̥̼A̟̬̩̺̳̺ͅN ͔̗͚S̠̟̦ͅḘ͕E͉̮ ̬̝̱̯ ͓͈̱͔̭̩ ̲̼̹͔̻͖͎ ̻̖̻ :̜̪͖̖̥-̪̰̯͍D̘ ͙̤̹̜̘S͈̪̦͕̩̠O̲͇͓̻̩M̟̙̖͙̦̼̭EO̖̲̣̙̹N͖̝̙̖ͅE̥͚̗͕̟̩̮ ̹̲̬̹͎C͙̜͖͈̘A͍̱̥̘ͅN̤̺̺͖̩͕̹ ̹̱̬͚̘̦SE̗̻E̩̬͇ ̤͎̱̺̲̪̖U̩̙̹S̝̼̙ ̹ ̠ ͅ ͇̩͇͉ ̣͖͍̠̤͓̖S͚͖̭̥̘OM̳͎̗̩͚E̝͎Ọ͉̮N̩̜̼̥E̤̝̠̫͙ ̭̰̻͙C̫A͉͔̱̝̹̝̥Ṇ͎͍̗̩͙̤ ͙S̖̙E̗̪E͎̳͎͙̺̫ ̫̮̟̼̲̗Ṵ̥S̙͎̥̥̜!̩̻͕̣̼!̞͕̙͚̹!̬!͍͇̫͈̳̪!̩̙͉̖̫ ̺ͅ

 _̟̺̲ ̜̙̲[̪̳͙͖͇̖ͅ_ T̲̩̙̪ͅ _Ț͎̣͇_ A̭ _S͈̟̦̳]:̪ ̱̫ ̤͔̩O̤ͅH-͉̠̘͓̭ͅH͙̯̤O ̼̰̝̞̩̥P͓̺̩̳͚̜͈LE͈A̺̰̥̪͓̺ͅ2̖͔E̖̦̯̞̜̲̼ ̺H͖̣͕̳A ͓̙̟̹̘A̺̘̣ͅH̼̙̥̻̥͈̮ ̖̱2̘̝H̯U̟T͙̫̝ ̫͙H͕̟͍̭̮A͍̙̼͙̯H̹͈ͅAͅF̥̤U͓C̰K͖̰͔ H͎̬̥̗̺̭AU͇̯͕̠͙̭̩P̰̗͍̮̫!̖!̠͇̪͉̬̝_

͖̝͍͓̗ͅ ̭̜̻̣̥͇[̘̞̞T̯ _Ṱ͈̭̠_ A̬ _S̖̬̮͇̟̣̞_ ]̤̭̰̖̫ͅ:̜̮̗ͅ ͖ ̼͖̟̳̺͔̖A͍̘̯͍̞ͅRE͙ ̤̭W̮͔͈E͙̱̗̣ ̪̼͖̼C̜̺̱̠̣R̭̣͚̱̮ͅOS͎̝̹͓̩̤̗SI̲̯̦͔̘ͅN̫͚̻̬̞G̠̪͓̣̞̻̭ A̭ L̘̝̝̮̥̺I̪͔͙̟̪N̟͈̰͖͍E̮͙̰͚̣̱͔?̯̳̝͚͕͖̳

 _̬̥̜ [͉̖̗̠̙͚_ T _T̰͔͓̭̙_ Ḁ͈͉ _S̺̹͙̦̖͔͕]:̞͕͚ ̯̮ ͎͔D͇̮͔̺̥̜OES̰̰̹ ̠̮̱̥̗I̦̗̹͍IT͕̤͍̭̲͍ M͇̗̤̺̠A̞T̠̠̺͙̘̤T̥͕͈̬̣ER̳̯̖̩̣ͅ?!̲͙͔̭̖͍_

͙̪̱̳͙ ̗͚[̗̥̗̩̙Ṭ̩̫͉̺ _T̝̳̘̘_ A̠̥͕ _S_ ]̬̗̰̜̬: ͎̙̫̬̥L̫͔̱̖͖͍Ẹ̹̟T̤̬͖͔'͓̞̟S̭̪͇̝͉̠ͅ ͈̭͈̮͎̻͉J͙U̺S͔̤̜͍̭̟̖T̠̘̞ ͓͓̹̪͈͈̖K̪E̙͚̰̘E̠̤̪̹̠P̳͓̱̝̳̟ L̙A͉̭̗̖̩U͚̰̼̮̟G̣̬̰H͓̗̯͉͉̭I̪͚N̦̼G͓̝̬̟̬!͉̝͙͓̰̙̰ ͓ ̪̗̜

* * *

Pilot corruption 89%

PILOT CORRUPTION AT DANGEROUS LEVELS

The laughter from the column was back full force. SIgn could no longer see because of the rogue tears. The laughing was drilling into his head and sending him off the edge. In a fit of desperation, he shut his eyes as tight as he could. So tightly it hurt. He didn't want to see whatever monster his friend was becoming. He poured all of his emotions into the keyboard. Maybe he could snap him out of whatever fit of madness this was. There was a terror in his chest He'd never thought he feel had never entered his head that he would have to fear Mituna. He'd trusted him with his life, Never would Mituna try and steal that away. Never spill his blood. Never fear him. Never

[CG]: w

[CG]: what you fuck is wrong with you

[CG]: what is this?

[CG]: I

[CG]: what happened to you

[CG]: please

[CG] Please just come back to me  
[CG]: I can help you

Too terrified to do his quirk or anything else

PILOT CORRUPTION AT DANGEROUS LEVELS

sirens went off.

CORRUPTED FILES WILL NOW BE CLEANSED

The laughing suddenly cut off.

 _[̰̽ͯͤ_ T̫ͥ̒̐͌̀ _T̰̮̰͔̫̬̟ͦͤͩ̈̀_ Å̦̺͕͓̩̓̆̃ͯ͋͗ _S̋ͦ̾͂̂̚҉̤͖̦]̛͈̜̤̲̒̅:̸̙͓̟̮͆ͪ ͓ͦ̇͐̽̏̾́ ̲̘̈̃̿ͤͯͯȎ͔̗ͫ̎̌ͣͨh̯̝̙̮͒̆ͩ͛ͭ̓́,͉͈͆_

 _[̘͈̞͉͚͈̕_ T̢͔͇̲̭̱ _T̺̖̟_ A̡̫̺̫ _S̨̻͖͓̫̜̰]̞̯̲̙:̶̥͖̱̻͉͎ͅ ̙̯̜̘̟ ͏̱̰̠͍̞̦Ṉ̸͙̰̣o,̫̱̜̦͕ ̯̹̯W̨a̦͡ḭ͜t̯͜,͕͕̯̖̫ ̫̣͕̪̬͈̘Pl̖̙̗̘͠e҉̖̼̞̣ͅa͖̦̕s̷̞̹̱̖̳e̢̜̭̙_

. [T̛T̀AS҉]̵:̷ ͞ ͟Thi͠s ͏is y̨o͢ur ̧f̀a͞ul͘t̢, Y͏ou kno̧w̡ ͞no͠t tǫ fig͏ht͢ ͜ba̷ck

[T _T҉_ A _S_ ]:͘ ͠ ̧Y̷o̷u͝'re̕ tóo ẁe̛aķ.́

 _[̸̶_ T̛ _T̷̨҉_ A̷҉ _S͘]: ̴ ̵̧Ì͞ k̛n̸o̧͘ẁ. ̛I̸͜'͢͟m̵̡̧ ̸̛śo̸͜͟r͠r̕͟y̡̛͞, Ka͠n͏k̕͝rį͜!͢͟ P̨͏̢l͟҉̧e̵̛͜á̡s̸ȩ,͟͢ ̷̀D͘͡ò̡n̕'̢̡t ̶le̢̡͟a̡̨v̵҉̶e͞, I_

 _T_ A _S_ ]: ̵ ͘E͞n̴j̕o͠y ́t͞he̡s̴e wor͟d̸s ͞from ̶h̀im.

͡[T̸ _T̵_ A͟ _S̵_ ]: H͘e̡'̨ll b͞e ̶gon͢e ̸f̡o̴r͢ ͝a ͡wh͜įl̢e̡.͏

[TTAS]: Glory to the Empire

Mituna began thrashing in it living prison, The mad laughter that had ended had now taken on a different form of terror for Sign. A scream of pain. Psi's voice was once again heaving and cracking. Like he had been screaming for hours _(Sweeps for all he knew. Being trapped here with_ HER _, Sign'd scream too.)_ If there was _any chance_ he'd stop with the tears it was gone now. He hoped the scream would be like the laugh. It would end. DO SOMETHING, MOVE YOUR ASS! He suddenly, But wobbly, stood up. Allowing his weight to fall on his forearms, and his forearms fall on the chest in front of him, Psi. Almost immediately, he was blinded by red and blue sparks blasting out from behind the headset. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Psi's waist. He would have held onto his shoulders, but he was slipping because of the slime and biowires. Even if he was slipping because of Psi's shaking and the slime and whatever hell ELSE was here in this hell, HE WILL NOT LET GO. _Please, Please._ St9p hurting him! His wet tears were staining the front of Psi's suit. He began to mutter whatever mindless comfort he could think of.

"It's 9kay, I g9t y9u. It will 6e 9ver s99n. I pr9mise. Y9u'll 6e 9kay. I'm s9rry. I kn9w it hurts. 6ut, please. PLEASE ST9P HURTING HIM!"

Psi's body went limp. And the screaming, lights, and trashing all stopped. Psiioniic shuddered. His head dropped and his chin dropped to his chest, He shallowly. _Was, Is he 9kay?_ Sign was hanging on from Psi's waist, eyes still shut. Fear, panic, and happiness. Psi abruptly straightened up, His spine went rigid and he shoulders went up. His head was robotic as it shot up. Level with everything else. He voice was as monotone as his body language.

"Files have been cleansed. The system is returning to optimal status. The pilot is restrained."

"I d9 not WANT HIM T9 HIM RESTRAINED! LET HIM G9!"

Sign unraveled on of his arms from the other and started to pound on Psi abdomen. Little drops of yellow blood began to stain his face, mixing with the red

"Psi, Mituna."

Pilot

He finally opened his eyes and looked up, Sign looked up and saw Psi, He looked like a soldier. Cold, calm and emotionless. It left him wondering how and where the insanity or desperation or even the apology in the last moments of his outburst came from. Sign stopped pounding. He allowed himself to slip down the column Despair settled in.. Soon he was face to face with the monitor once more. Shaking, slowly brought his arms up and began to type…

* * *

[CG]: Are

[CG]: Are y9u here?

[CG]: Please answer Mituna

{T _T_ A _S_ ]: While that went well.

[T _T_ A _S_ ]: You have my gratitude for assisting in shutting him up.

[T _T_ A _S_ ]: I thought he'd never shut up.

[CG]: What are you talking about?

[CG]: Wh9 are yo9?

[CG]: Where's Mituna?

[T _T_ A _S_ ]: He's

[T _T_ A _S_ ]: here.

[T _T_ A _S_ ]: but,

[T _T_ A _S_ ]: not himself.

[CG]: Let me talk t9 him.

[CG]: Mituna!

[CG]: I kn9w y9u're here.

[T _T_ A _S_ ]: Stop repeating yourself,

[T _T_ A _S_ ]: You're starting to sound like him.

[CG]: Mituna you're scaring me

[T _T_ A _S_ ]: We are The Helmsman.

[T _T_ A _S_ ]: And you are a filthy MUTANT BLOOD

[T _T_ A _S_ ]: And with Psiioniic out of the way,

[T _T_ A _S_ ]: I can do whatever I what without his complaining.

[T _T_ A _S_ ]: :-)

* * *

That's when the room started to vibrate with a familiar electricity.

Somewhere in the vast code of the Pilot, Someone was weeping


	8. Why?

p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"watch?v=k14pE_BH.../p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"Ha/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"Aha/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"Hahahaha/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Why was he laughing?/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Why?/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"He only knew 1/2 the reason,/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Sign was in the room with him./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"The one that had caused his death,/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"And now he was probably gonna kill him./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"His voice hurt from all years of doing nothing but screaming,/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"IT BURNED,/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"And his body felt like it was being cut apart from the wires being torn out of his skin because of his own laughing./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"He wanted to stop,/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"But,/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"IT HAS BEEN SO LONG SINCE HE/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"LAUGHED/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"He wanted to keep doing it/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"The world distorted around him as the euphoria took ahold./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Everything was spinning/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"FASTER AND FASTER/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"HA!/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Red/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"REDDERbr /REDDEST/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Tears…/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Ah/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Red was always such a pretty color./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"He was drowning,/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Where was the water?/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Red?/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Tears./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Oh…/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"A voice reached out,/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Calm, Comforting,/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Warm/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"It felt like a hand on his cheek./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"It made him think of a certain Fish-Bitch,/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Haha!/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"He was still laughing,/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Everything was less funny now,/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Oh,/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"emKankrii./em/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"emMoiiraiil?/em/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"emWhy?/em/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"emHow could you?/em/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"You should be thanking him,br /Serving the Empress is an honorbr /His death by electrocution is inevitable,/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"Cease trying to undermine the code/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"You HATE him/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"emII../em/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"DO IT/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"emCan't/em/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"Why?/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"em…./em/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"We both know the selfish answer/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"emHe'2 the only one who can get me out of here,/em/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"emaway from her,/em/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"emAway from /ememspan style="text-decoration: underline;"YOU./span/em/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"You can't escape me/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"It's an honor to serve,/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"She needs you./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"You don't have a choice/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"emII don't care/em/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"emJust kiill me already,/em/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"emPLEA2E/em/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"We can't die/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"emThere's no you/em/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"emYou're not real/em/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"emJust somethiing my fractured think-pan conjured up./em/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"emSo II don't have to deal with the fact that II…/em/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"Killed millions of life forms?/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"Just say it already,/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"Stop this petty fight/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"Its rare you do things like this,/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"And we both know the only reason you do this is because your/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"Try to recover what morals and personality you have long lost/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"…..Glory to the Empire/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"His Moirail was a LIE/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"A LIE! WHAT A LIE!/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"A LIE?!/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Insanity caught up with him/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"He embraced it/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"He kept laughing because it the only thing that brought even/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Remotely any joy to this hellish place,/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium; text-align: center;".Expect destroying planets./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"The world was flipping again/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"emHAHAHHAHAAHAHAAH!?/em/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"That pushing him beyond normal control/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Thoughts, in the form of code, ran through his head/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Drowning everything else out/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Unreadable/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"You're losing it again/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"Stop!/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"STUPID IDIOT!/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"His separation of reality was throwing off the ship's code/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"He realized he wasn't alone,/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"He needed to calm down/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"emKANKRII?!/em/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"A cry for help/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"SIGNLESS?/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"emHOPELESS/em!/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Was both them,/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"All three of them./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"He wouldn't help him even if he knew how/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"emOh?/em/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"SOMEONE CAN SEE US ̣ SOMEONE CAN SEE US ̣:-D/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"SOMEONE CAN SEE US ̣ SOMEONE CAN SEE US ̣/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Their conversation had been continued in Trollion/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"He wanted to stop laughing/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"But his vocal cords weren't listening to him/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"emOH-HO PLEA2E HA AH 2HUT HAHAFUCK HAUP!/em/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"It was a plea to himself and The System/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"ARE WE CROSSING A LINE?/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"emDOE2 IIT MATTER?!/em/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"LET'2 JUST KEEP LAUGHING!/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"The System was either Sadistically cold or simply emotionless,/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"following ever order the empress gave like a dog./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"So this hazy way of talking meant he himself was mostly too far gone/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"He put down the small little fight he'd conjured up for span style="text-decoration: underline;"SOME REASON /span(It was never worth it) and let the code spin his head and conscience around like a turntable/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"[CG]: w/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"[CG]: what you fuck is wrong with you/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"[CG]: what is this?/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"[CG]: I/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"[CG]: what happened to you/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"[CG]: please/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"[CG] Please just come back to me/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Just more messy code mixed in with the rest. All, it succeeded in doing was making him laugh more./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"More code/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"CORRUPTED FILES WILL NOW BE CLEANSED/span/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Oh no/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Not back there/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"He wasn't going back to ignorance/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Wasn't going back in the dark/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"But he knew it'd stop him from laughing,/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Would he lose any more than what he was losing now?/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"He didn't want to go back/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"He tried to beg the system./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Even if it would never work/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"em[̰̽ͯͤ/emT̫ͥ̒̐͌̀emT̰̮̰͔̫̬̟ͦͤͩ̈̀/emÅ̦̺͕͓̩̓̆̃ͯ͋͗emS̋ͦ̾͂̂̚҉̤͖̦]̛͈̜̤̲̒̅:̸̙͓̟̮͆ͪ ͓ͦ̇͐̽̏̾́ ̲̘̈̃̿ͤͯͯȎ͔̗ͫ̎̌ͣͨh̯̝̙̮͒̆ͩ͛ͭ̓́,͉͈͆/em/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"em[̘͈̞͉͚͈̕/emT̢͔͇̲̭̱emT̺̖̟/emA̡̫̺̫emS̨̻͖͓̫̜̰]̞̯̲̙:̶̥͖̱̻͉͎ͅ ̙̯̜̘̟ ͏̱̰̠͍̞̦Ṉ̸͙̰̣o,̫̱̜̦͕ ̯̹̯W̨a̦͡ḭ͜t̯͜,͕͕̯̖̫ ̫̣͕̪̬͈̘Pl̖̙̗̘͠e҉̖̼̞̣ͅa͖̦̕s̷̞̹̱̖̳e̢̜̭̙/em/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;". [T̛T̀AS҉]̵:̷ ͞ ͟Thi͠s ͏is y̨o͢ur ̧f̀a͞ul͘t̢, Y͏ou kno̧w̡ ͞no͠t tǫ fig͏ht͢ ͜ba̷ck/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"[TemT҉/emAemS/em]:͘ ͠ ̧Y̷o̷u͝'re̕ tóo ẁe̛aķ.́/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"em[̸̶/emT̛emT̷̨҉/emA̷҉emS͘]: ̴ ̵̧Ì͞ k̛n̸o̧͘ẁ. ̛I̸͜'͢͟m̵̡̧ ̸̛śo̸͜͟r͠r̕͟y̡̛͞, Ka͠n͏k̕͝rį͜!͢͟ P̨͏̢l͟҉̧e̵̛͜á̡s̸ȩ,͟͢ ̷̀D͘͡ò̡n̕'̢̡t ̶le̢̡͟a̡̨v̵҉̶e͞, I/em/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"emT/emAemS/em]: ̵ ͘E͞n̴j̕o͠y ́t͞he̡s̴e wor͟d̸s ͞from ̶h̀im./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"͡[T̸emT̵/emA͟emS̵/em]: H͘e̡'̨ll b͞e ̶gon͢e ̸f̡o̴r͢ ͝a ͡wh͜įl̢e̡.͏/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"It felt like he was falling/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"And in a second the delusional worlds his think-pan had conjured up for him/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Ceased to exist/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"He no longer could feel his body./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Whatever happened now he couldn't help/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Red was all he could think of/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Memories flew away like butterflies and before he knew it/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"He didn't know why he was crying./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Trapped in black/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"alone and afraid/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"He began laughing,/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"And crying/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Because it was something to fill the silence./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Even if he knew it wasn't right.../p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"watch?v=QutqokWT.../p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"SIgn didn't know what to do. This was wrong. Mtuna…. Threatened him. He was hoping it was WAS Mituna. Then maybe he could help him./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"THIS WASN'T MITUNA/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"He couldn't help it. He buried his head in his arms and sobbed. This was all his fault. If he didn't start the rebellion. All he had wanted was for all trolls to be treated equal. A delusional little Red Mutant Blood. Psi had been a low blood that did not want to be used because of his psionic powers. A kind troll that didn't do anything! He just wanted his friend back! He was too far gone wasn't he? Oh Gog he was too late. Even if he saw his name in the text, It wasn't Mituna was it? Just a broken psyche that was long gone./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"em̵̧Ì͞ k̛n̸o̧͘ẁ. ̛I̸͜'͢͟m̵̡̧ ̸̛śo̸͜͟r͠r̕͟y̡̛͞, Ka͠n͏k̕͝rį͜!͢͟ P̨͏̢l͟҉̧e̵̛͜á̡s̸ȩ,͟͢ ̷̀D͘͡ò̡n̕'̢̡t ̶le̢̡͟a̡̨v̵҉̶e͞, I/em/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"Was that really him? It hadn't even been more than a hour and he already done. He wanted to run. To not even try. Right now either Mituna's and his Moiraillagence doesn't matter anymore and he actively trying to kill him, or whoever the fuck this was, they didn't care about his life and was gonna kill him without . Either way he was dead. His mind flashed back to the last moments of the two of them alive, before the guard dragged him away. He remember the way the Psiioniic had tried to use his powers to make them let go of both of them. The last words of "II'll find you!" and things like "II won't let them hurt you!" How fucked up was that. He had a duty of a Moirail to protect him and he failed. He was supposed to keep him safe and now he was trying to run away from his purpose OF A MOIRAIL, Which was to keep him stable. He was running away like the Cowardly Little Mutant Blood he was. AN inferior little shit. Tears freely flowed. This was his second end . Second death. Ha, He remember Psi near obsession with 2's, pairs, Duality. He was gonna die a second time by a second person inside his Moirails head. He laughed without any humor./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"[TemT/emAemS/em]: I'm laughing too./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"The electricity inside the Helmsblock increased. He felt his hair twitch ever so slightly. He didn't want to die again./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"{TemT/emAemS/em]: Any last words?/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"...He lowered his head further.../p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium; text-align: center;""Why, Mituna?"/p 


	9. I CANT D9 THIS ANYMORE

Keep playing wires...

* * *

The voice that spoke next was coming out of Psi's mouth, It was strange after everything to see him talking. His voice was robotic… What a shocker...

 **"It is my duty as the Helmsmen to-**

"That's all it that's it takes f9r y9u to kill me?!"

Sign needed to buy time. He had to

 **"Mutant bl-**

"My 6l99d? What makes y9ur 6l99d better? 'The Pil9t' is a yell9w 6lo99d! And here y9u are criticizing MY 6l99d?" His voice was rising with intensity with every word

 **"This conversation is invalid. Prepare for execution."**

Oh, this was going well… Sign shouted the first thing that came to his head.

"Wait! D9n't you care about him?! Y9u tw9 have 9bvi9usly spent sweeps t9gether. You must know what he been t9ugh….. Y9u must kn9w his pain! I want t9 relieve that… So let me-

 **"Don't you understand, He doesn't care for you!"**

What is he talking about?

"W-What? What nonsense is this?!"

 **"You idiot…. Don't you know? He hates you. He should hate you. The only reason he keeps you around is because he thinks so you can get him out of here."**

Sign felt like he had been slapped. There was no why. No way Mituna would ever be that low. He would never….. Never… He was saying that a lot lately. Never do this, Never do that. Mituna had been stuck here for how many sweeps?

No! He isn't like that! He could never let himself turn into someone would do that like!

"Yo9're wr9ng! He's n9t like that! Y9ur t9ngue speaks lies! Mituna-

 **"You really are clueless Do you not know what he has done? He has done what he had to do to keep himself sane. You mean nothing to him anymore. He has deleted his morals, personality, and any emotional baggage. He is more machine than a troll. The only thing thing that kept him from culling you is that you care about him. And he could use it against you. He's not your moirail. He was tired of being a puppet and so he realized he could take control for once. He doesn't care about you. The troll once known as 'The Psiioniic' is dead."**

N9….. it's n9t true.

Paranoia began to sink into his mind. Transforming his thoughts

He wasn't….

"Silence! Let me talk t9 him."

 **"No. This conversation had gone on long enough. You will be-**

"I'm already dead. I already died l9ng ag9. I am simply here t9 help Mituna, And you're getting in the way."

Sign turned his head towards the base of the column and placed his hand on the keyboard. Maybe he could still help him.

* * *

[CG]: Mituna we need t9 talk.

 **[T** _T_ **A** _S_ **]: You don't want to.**

[CG]: Yes, I do.

 **[T** _T_ **A** _S_ **]: Consider it a deathwish.**

[CG]: That's fine 6y me

 **[T** _T_ **A** _S_ **]: here he is.**

* * *

 **The floor was now damp with water...**

* * *

watch?v=LlKM7pI1...

* * *

Laughter and tears and Sadness and smile.

 _All echoed and span with the code and everything._

Life and death good and bad.

 _NO_

BAD AND GOOD.

A mirror?

 _A mirror._

The mirror was crying

He was laughing

Emotions were all g _oing round._

 _round and round and_ _ **round and round**_ **and roun** **d and round and.**

LIGHT?

 _LIGHT!_

There was a light.

Feeling consumed him

His entire lower 1/2 and arms felt like they were underwater.

He felt like his arms contorted unnaturally over his head.

 _IIt hurt2_

Pain raced through his think pan.

His veins cried out in agony

He hated his part,

When he was brought back to physical reality.

It was SUCH A BORE!

 _Pea2e, 2top thii2….._

BBBBOOOOORRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!

He diidn't do anythiing …

I need to stop running you.

Waiit.

I should just delete you

Don't! Kankrii wiill 2top you!

He doesn't even know you exist.

…..Don't kiill hiim…...Plea2e….

If he serves no use to me, I will.

The floor of the room was suddenly damp

* * *

 **[T** ** _T_** **A** ** _S_** **]: I wonder if you can survive underwater.**

 **The water had been rising to his feet,**

[T _T_ A _S_ ]: Let'2 just calm down….

 **[T** ** _T_** **A** ** _S_** **]: I wonder how long to can hold your breath...**

[T _T_ A _S_ ]: There'2 no reason two do thii2.

 **His hips,**

[CG]: Mituna?

 **[T** ** _T_** **A** ** _S_** **]: You realize it right?**

 **[T** ** _T_** **A** ** _S_** **]: He'2 dead**

 **[T** ** _T_** **A** ** _S_** **]: Shut up**

 **His chest,**

[T _T_ A _S_ ]: II'm doiing what you whatever 2ay!

 **[T** ** _T_** **A** ** _S_** **]: II told you not to talk!**

[T _T_ A _S_ ]: II''m 2orry!I II wa2 jus2t tryiing two-

 **[T** ** _T_** **A** ** _S_** **]: II'l delete you.**

[T _T_ A _S_ ]: KANKRII, HELP ME

 **[T** ** _T_** **A** ** _S_** **]: SHUT UP!**

* * *

 **His neck,**

 **His head,**

His face was frozen, eyes dilated, mouth gaping, letting water in, and So…. Many...Tears

They were now mixing with the water

 **"W-WHAT THE FUCK!?"**

It was an outburst, he couldn't take this anymore, Why was this happening, He couldn't BE HERE! Psi, Kankr _i, Sign, Disciple, Rosa, MOM, PSI, KANKRI, SYSTEM, TTAS, TA, CONDEC, , HELMSMAN,_ MITUNA, BIOWIRES, HELMSMAN, PILOT, MITUNA

 **"I D9N'T WANT TO D9 THIS ANYM9RE!"**

Kankrii? Where are you goiing?  
Plea2e come back...  
II'm 2cared...  
II'm alone...  
Am II always destiined to rot alone?  
Plea2e don't leave...

Plea2e

 _Everything went white….._

 _It was so peaceful….._

 _Sign sobbed onto the emptiness…._

 _He couldn't do this…_

 _He couldn't do this…._

 _He couldn't do this..._

 _He felt a light,_

 _warm and comforting..._

 _A hand rubbing his back filled with nothing but kindness and warmth..._

 _So warm..._

 _Familiar..._

 _"My So+n... My Precious Bo+y... I Have Finally Fo+und Yo+u..."_

"M... M9m?"


	10. Though I'd Let You Know

p style="text-align: center;"Hope you enjoy/p 


	11. This Might be the end of the StoryAN

When I first started this story, I was happy to share my ideas.. but after a couple weeks and on hell of a rough time in my life... I've decided I might stop this story... I'm sorry to those of you who enjoyed it, But this story doesn't seem to be doing well anyway and I'm losing my motivation. I might do a poll but I think its faster to just say to post in the comments..

So it's up to you guys, I have a lot of plans for this story, but if you guys don't want to me to finish it, just say it. I'm serous , If you really don't want me to continue this then just say in the comments "Can you fuck off with your story?" I'm being honest, I wont be mad, your just saying your vote, which I asked for ,so I cant be mad.

Tell me your vote and Ill tally it up in a week. Bye guys! See you on either the next chapter for the story, or a closing goodbye for this story...


End file.
